Fool
by BlueSkies08
Summary: The despair of loneliness and betrayal stings their hearts after they had caught their lovers in each other arms. However as Jin looks at the woman standing beside him, he realize with a smile how much of a fool the Korean really was. JxX


**W****ow can we say its been a long time since I've written on FFnet?? Its been almost two, three years since I've posted anything (mostly because I kinda ran out of ideas with Akuin Akka...I will be redoing this story soon!!) but that doesn't mean that I stopped writing in general. **

**This is one of many oneshots that stemmed from a story that I've been writing for a while now, it has nothing to do with the actual plot, rather it is one of many possibilities that can happen within this story (like if you went another route and met somebody new on your way home rather than taking the same way you have been going for years). SO JUST BECAUSE YOU MIGHT SEE THIS PARING NOW DOESN'T MEAN THAT IT MIGHT BE IN THE STORY ;D **

**I'm actually excited for it, seeing how this story opens so many possibilities for other oneshots (I have several lined up) and other deviations (which is the reason why its taking me so long to write). Also this is my chance to get the word out that I'm looking for two or three beta readers for this new story as each of which will help me mold it into something good. **

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it and please feel free to give me feedback whether you like it or whether I need some improvement (NO FLAMING!!). Constructive Criticism is always welcomed as long as its done respectfully.  
**

**NCtekken08**

P.S: And yes this is no where near my old writing style. Mind you that I wrote Akuin Akka between two/three years ago, hopefully I have grown to become a better writer than that :)

* * *

Hell...

He felt like he was back in hell again, only this time he was about a few levels worse than before. As bad as things got during the tournament with Kazuya and Heihachi, it never struck him such a deadly blow to himself.

No....This was on a level all on its own.

You would think that after the last time you got stabbed in the back that you would be more careful. A humorless laugh escaped his lips at the thought. However the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he was so blind to the situation. Just like before, he didn't see it until someone pulled the trigger, but this time he didn't know if he had rather wanted the real bullet or stick to the imaginary one that hurt ten times more.

Who the hell was he kidding...

If given the choice he'd take the real thing hands down, at least _that_ was quick and painless.

Hazel eyes closed in frustration and despair. How the hell could he have been so oblivious to it! She practically stayed late almost every other night. Hwoarang always called her for 'emergencies' when it was her break, or at times that made no sense. Hell she wasn't even that type of doctor anymore, she was in charge of running the hospital not taking care of the patients, and only during major operations would she be needed.

_And Xiao.  
_

She had given him so many signs and warnings that the only thing left for her to do was what happened tonight...

Put it in front of his damn face.

He fumed angrily. She should have told him earlier, not when they had been engaged for almost two months. But....she didn't know that it was Julia until recently. That day...the day at the restaurant where she cried after speaking to Hwoarang. He remembered that as she was drinking a glass her face had a sudden realization on it. Her breath had shortened and her eyes had shot over to Hwoarang, who was at the time acting strangely.

_That Korean Fool_

But still she waited all that time.

She had told him that she didn't want him to go through this...this feeling that he now experienced.

He sighed slowly. Finding out that someone you love is cheating on you is bad enough, but then finding out who that other person is. A woman who is engaged to a friend. Now not only does it affect you but now it affects your friend as well?

And then, how to go about the whole situation?

Tell him and fear that you might be blamed for splitting them up, don't, he finds out that you knew and risk being called a traitor for not revealing it to him.

If he was feeling like this, then only God knows how Xiaoyu was feeling.

Jin sighed again and looked out the window to see Tokyo still abuzz even at such a late hour. He remembered that he had mentioned to Xiao that the city had grown on him....

Bullshit.

He wanted nothing from this city anymore. The last couple of hours had reminded him why he hated places like this. He wanted to go home back to Yakushima. Where he can see the stars and breathe the fresh air, not this dark abyss that he felt trapped in.

"Jin"

He turned to see Xiaoyu standing there quietly. The lights were off, and the kitchen was dark but he could still see her. Her hair spilled like black silk and her face was softly illuminated be the lights of the city.

"can't sleep?" he asked her

She shook her head no and sat in a chair at the table, her eyes avoiding his gaze. He looked at her as she sat there silently. Her once bright chocolate eyes were now filled with despair, grief and self blame. Like him, he knew that she was raking her mind to figure out just how this had all happened. Where she had messed up to lose the person that she loved?

"Blaming yourself is not going to change anything Xiao" he whispered returning to gaze outside

If there was one thing that he had learned from his whole devil experience was that blaming himself didn't change the fact that he was still the devil. That it wasn't he who had chosen it, but it was fate. That little lesson was the first step to fixing himself, and how he eventually overcame the situation.

"Then why did he leave?" she finally asked

"because he's a fool" Jin said flatly

He heard a small snort from Xiao as a sad smile played across her lips.

"he wasn't the brightest of men" she sighed

Jin could hear her get up from her seat and walk over to him by the window. Her small hand pushing him to the side gently so she could get a view of the city as well.

" this city always had a way of making you feel so lonely" she breathed " Everyday thousands of people walk down there and none of them even think or care if you are alive." She sighed as she leaned her head against the glass, her breath causing the area around her mouth to fog slightly.

"Always....Always you look down to them, but they never look up." She closed her eyes "it's as if you're not worth anything"

She straightens up slightly to look at Jin who had frowned at her comment. Her chocolate eyes, he noticed, were slightly puffy and red.

Crying.

His hand gently touched her cheek and she sighed slightly at the feeling of his hand. She leaned against it as more tears spilled down her face, her eyes closing in shame that he was watching her cry. Slowly he pulled her into a hug and felt the hot tears start to soak through his shirt.

"don't cry" he almost begged. He hated to see women cry, it always reminded him of his mother when she cried.

"what did I do wrong" she asked "did I push him away, was I not enough?"

She grabbed onto his shirt and buried herself into his chest even more, her small frame shaking as her emotions flooded her.

"is she prettier than me? Is it her wonderful body or perfect personality?"

Jin almost laughed at her words. Personality? That woman had the personality of a treacherous whore, if not worse. How she could everyday look at him, without her eyes even faltering once, and tell him that she loved him. How she would look up to him and promise that nothing would ever happen to them. Personality? What personality.

She pulled away enough to look up at him, but not out of his arms. Her eyes almost pleading with him.

"Do I even mean anything Jin?"

The way she had said those words sounded so defeated. It sounded as if anything that she had hoped for them was over.

He looked down at the girl...no woman in his arms, his longtime and most dearest of friends. Usually he was the one who needed the help and advice but now it had reversed. Now it was she who was broken, it was she who was wallowing in self pity and doubt. It was she who blamed herself for everything when in reality she did nothing wrong. He remembered how many times she had tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that he was a good person. How her small hands took one of his larger ones and squeezed it in reassurance.

Oh Xiao....he's such a _fool._

For any man to pass up something as great as Xiaoyu had to be a fool. Whose heart of gold matched with her simple yet stunning beauty. She was approachable, fun loving, and a fierce and loyal friend. Besides that she was physically beautiful. Years of her delicate yet strong fighting style had shaped her stunningly. It didn't leave her rough and rugged, but had left her smooth. Each part of her body worked in one fluid motion; her energy never stopping, even if she sat still. And yet with all that, her face was that of an angel. It wasn't like Julia's gorgeous Amazonian face. No. It was plain and simple. Her beautiful big chocolate eyes which complimented her perfectly rounded face. Her skin was as if someone had poured cream and her hair was that of the finest silk.

But her lips...Oh those rosy cute _luscious_ lips.

They begged to be kissed. It was as if they had been designed for the sole purpose of being kissed.

Such a _fool_.

"Jin...please..."

He looked down at her silently, his hazel eyes showing her everything. He need not have to say anything for her to understand his answer to her question, but just in case he would tell her anyway.

"Jin?..."she breathed

_**  
A kiss...**_

He silenced her as his thumb gently and slowly ran across her lips.

_**  
Slow heavy breaths as passion soon took control....**_

By Gods....they felt better than he had imagined.

_**  
Hot burning lips dragged on skin, need stripping them of sanity......**_

He looked down and saw that her eyes had grown wide with shock and surprise. Her rosy lips parted slightly as she gasped.

_**  
Soft moans rolled off the walls...tear stained skin.**_

His thumb continued to her smooth cheek and then under her chin to make her look up at him.

_**  
Begged release...**_

It felt as if hours had passed by as they looked at each other before he spoke.

_**  
Rapture.**_

"Everything....You mean everything to me Xiao" he smiled gently.

Oh yes Hwoarang....you're such a fool indeed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story, remember I don't know if its good or if it need improvement if you don't review it :)**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed as long as its done respectfully xoxoxo  
**

**NCtekken08  
**


End file.
